


Moving Forward and Moving On

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-30
Updated: 2001-03-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Stella comes back from Florida to find RayK isn't the man she remembers





	Moving Forward and Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Moving Forward and Moving On

## Moving Forward and Moving On

by Ladybug

Author's Website: 

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: This story had its beginnings as a challenge I issued to TAE, about RayV having trouble in his marriage to Stella and going to RayK for advice.  But the story mutated into an interaction between Stella and RayK.  Much of the details were hashed out while I was chit-chatting with Linda Hughes.  She was most helpful in getting this story out of my head and committed to paper.    I hope you like it.

Story Notes: 

* * *

Stella Vecchio, formerly Stella Kowalski, squared her shoulders, and braced herself for entering the 27th precinct of the Chicago Police Department. She sternly reminded herself that she had no reason to feel uncomfortable. Hell, she'd worked here for crying out loud. Of course that was almost three years ago, before she'd remarried and moved to Florida. 

She had never planned to come back. It was all her husband's idea. They were just visiting, not staying, thank God. Stella liked Florida. No more bitter winters, freezing sidewalks, and bulky clothes. She loved being able to wear light clothing year round, and sporting a light tan all the time. She enjoyed the law practice she'd become a part of, expecting to make partner this year. She liked being married to a businessman instead of a cop. Although, a bowling alley wasn't exactly the business she'd had in mind when her husband said he wasn't interested in being a cop and wanted to try something new. It might not have been what she had in mind, but it was a profitable venture, one that could prove to be a stepping-stone to bigger and better things. Stella was working on her husband, trying to convince him to move on to something more upscale, classier and more appropriate. Something that would make it easier for them fit in once she made partner. 

Her husband, Ray Vecchio, was off to the Canadian Consulate to see his friend, Benton Fraser, a trip she didn't particularly care to accompany him on. She'd never really liked the Mountie. Finding his unerringly polite demeanor annoying, certain that he had flaws of some kind he was trying to hide. No one was that nice all the time if they didn't have to be. And his by the book approach to be a real pain in the ass. Stella firmly believed that the law had less to do with justice than it did with compromise. You took the best deal you could get, picked your battles and fought the ones you could win. She couldn't understand how a man like the Mountie, someone who saw the world in black and white, had managed to survive living in Chicago. 

Fraser had evidently chosen to return to Chicago after a long leave of absence, spending over a year in Canada with her ex-husband. Stella simply couldn't imagine Ray Kowalski enjoying time in the arctic, but according to her former mother-in-law, with whom Stella was still good friends, Ray had not only enjoyed it, he was the reason for their going in the first place. Something stupid about an adventure, a quest for the hand of Franklin, whatever the hell that was. She'd always known Ray to be a little impulsive, but she'd never thought he'd run off like that. She suspected that the whole trip had something to do with her getting re-married, that Ray was running off to hide and lick his wounds. That would be typical of her ex-husband. 

She sighed quietly as she made her way upstairs to the squad room. Coming here was not a good idea. She knew it was a mistake. Seeing her ex-husband was never pleasant. He always seemed to forget that they weren't married anymore. For over a year after their divorce, he'd followed her around like a lost puppy. On one hand it had been incredibly frustrating, and on the other it was flattering. Being the center of someone's whole world was an ego boost like no other. But the way he fawned over her was just pathetic. She simply couldn't understand how she'd ever fallen for someone like that. He needed to get a life. 

When she'd mention to her former mother-in-law that she was coming back to Chicago, the other woman had insisted that she stop in to see Ray. Damien Kowalski didn't really enjoy the winters anymore than Stella did. While Ray was in Canada they had moved back to Arizona. Their relationship with their younger son had improved greatly, and Ray had apparently agreed that the move was a good idea. Stella had been shocked to hear that he had spent Christmas with them. First time in years. 

Stella made her way through the squad room, trying to ignore the general chaos that seemed to be a permanent fixture. She'd never been in it when it wasn't something of a zoo. Spotting Ray, she made her way over to his desk. It as the same desk he'd been using when he'd gone undercover, posing as Ray Vecchio. 

Stella paused for a moment to study her ex-husband. Ray was standing at his desk, the phone caught between his head and shoulder, while he busily wrote something down. Her breath caught when he smiled. Stella had forgotten just how beautiful his smile could be. 

The caller said something that obviously amused her ex-husband because he laughed lightly. His face had such an open and happy look. So different from the wary, uncertain, nearly defeated expression he usually wore around her. His hair was a bit longer than she remembered. Still wild and unruly, but the longer length, combed back, was wavy rather than spiky. He looked younger than she remembered. 

Taking in the way he stood, she could tell he was relaxed, confident even. He shifted slightly, rocking on his heels and then turning to lean one hip against his desk, nodding his head to whatever the caller was saying. It had always annoyed her that he couldn't seem to stand still. She had tried for years to get him to stop fidgeting, and to simply be still. Watching him now, Stella was suddenly struck by how graceful he was when he moved. That long, lean form moving restlessly, yet effortlessly, as though he had energy to spare. He always did have more energy than three people, she thought wryly. 

He looked good. Taking in the way his t-shirt fit him like a second skin, outlining his well-defined torso; she amended that thought to very good. He must have been working out, either that, or her memory wasn't as good as she thought it was, because she didn't remember him looking quite so fit or so strong. 

Stella smiled watching him, suddenly glad that she'd agreed to stop by. She stepped forward wanting to catch his attention and let him know she was there. Her movement must have caught his eye because he turned his head toward her. 

Stella stopped when his brilliant blue eyes narrowed, warmth leeching rapidly from them, as he raked her from head to toe. Ray had never looked at her like that. Like an unwelcome stranger who'd entered his personal space uninvited. Without either of them moving, she suddenly felt as if they were standing on opposite sides of the Grand Canyon, instead of merely being on opposite sides of the desk. 

"Mike, I gotta go. Got someone here....yeah, I'll be there. Saturday....10:00 o'clock. No problem." Ray hung up the phone. "Stella." He tipped his head toward her, his voice and expression completely neutral. Ray's smile was polite, and distant. It wasn't anything like the one she'd seen earlier. The one that was so beautiful it made it hard to breath. 

"Hello, Ray." Stella smiled warmly, trying to ease the distance she felt between them. "It's good to see you." 

He raised an eyebrow at that, the corner of his mouth turning up ever so slightly in a casual smirk. On anyone else, Stella would have thought the expression to be cynical, maybe even sardonic. But on Ray, well, he just didn't have it in him to be that way with her. He never did. 

"Mum said you and Vecchio were coming to Chicago." 

"Just to visit." She quickly said, not wanting him to get any ideas that she might be coming back permanently. He was always so quick to misunderstand, always wanting more from her than she was willing to give. "She asked me to stop by and see you while I was in town." Stella added just to drive home the point that it really wasn't her idea to come here. 

"Yeah. Mum mentioned you might be by." Ray studied her for a moment, his head cocked to one side. "Looks like Florida agrees with you." 

Stella frowned slightly. There was something in the way he said that. Not the words exactly, more the tone. "What the hell does that mean?" She demanded, not sure why she was suddenly angry. He always did have the ability to just set her off. Something things never change. 

Ray shrugged one shoulder. "Doesn't mean anything, Stella." 

Before she could think of a suitable reply to that, a tall woman, with long red hair neatly done in a French braid, made her way toward Ray's desk. Stella was amazed when Ray greeted the newcomer with a brilliant smile. Stella wondered who the hell this woman was and why was her ex-husband so happy to see her. Ray's mother hadn't said he was dating anyone. Not that it mattered; of course, Stella told herself that she was merely curious. 

"Hey, Lynn." Ray's voice was welcoming and friendly, nothing like the polite, impersonal tone he'd been using with Stella. He stepped forward; arms open to offer a warm hug. "Give me some sugar baby." The redhead, only a few inches shorter than Ray, slipped into his arms, grinning as she did so. She kissed both cheeks before stepping away. 

"Hello, Ray. Miss me?" Stella could see a teasing glint in Lynn's gray eyes. 

"Like the desert misses the rain." Ray said seriously, although there was no mistaking the humor underlying in his expression. Stella rolled her eyes, but Lynn just chuckled. 

"Ah, so you really are a poet on the inside." 

Ray laughed, and then made a mock scowl at Lynn. "Just on the inside, sister. On the outside, I'm all shake, bad guy, shake." 

"Of course." Lynn nodded her head, her expression overly solemn. "Forgive me for thinking other wise." 

Ray's lips twitched as he fought a smile. "I will this time. Just don't let it happen again." 

Lynn smiled, gray eyes all but dancing. "Yes, sir. Detective, sir." She saluted, then reached into her purse and withdrew a large envelope. She offered it to Ray. "Brought these by for you. Thought you might want to have a look." 

Ray eagerly reached for the envelope. "You got 'em already? Can't believe it. Great. That is just greatness." He quickly opened it and began flipping through the photographs that he found inside. 

Lynn moved closer so that she too could look at the photos. Stella noted with disgust that she was all but in his pocket. Being so close to one another, Ray and Lynn spoke softly. Too softly to hear what was being said, but it was obvious they were pleased and proud of whatever they were looking at. 

Despite being interested, Stella refused to move closer, to be so blatantly obvious about wanting to see them as well. Ray hadn't offered to include her in their perusal. It was odd that he hadn't. Normally when she was nearby he was oblivious to anything else. She found it strangely disconcerting that he no longer focused on her so intently. It left her feeling off balance to no longer be able to predict Ray's behavior. 

Stella cleared her throat, not sure why she wanted to interrupt their conversation, but feeling the need to do so anyway. Ray turned toward her, and seemed almost surprised to find her still there. He tipped his head toward her slightly, and waved one long fingered, elegant hand in her direction. 

"Lynn, I'd like you to meet Stella Vecchio. She used to work here as an assistant state's attorney." He then waved a hand toward Lynn. "Stella, this is Lynn Jetereski. A good friend of mine." 

Stella was surprised that he didn't introduce her as his ex-wife the way he had many times before. She found herself jealous that Ray's introduction had made their relationship to one another seem strictly business; while Lynn was obviously more than someone he simply worked with. Reining in her wayward thoughts, Stella held out a hand to Lynn. "It's nice to meet you." 

Lynn smiled slightly as she took Stella's hand. "Yeah. You too." Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Ray said you used to work here? What do you do now?" 

"I work for a law firm in Florida. My husband and I are just in town to visit his family and some old friends." 

"I hope you enjoy your stay." 

"I'm sure I will. And what do you do?" Stella inquired simply because she felt it was expected of her, not because of any real interest on her part. 

"I'm a forensic technician. I work with the local crime lab." Lynn glanced at her watch. "Aw hell. Ray, I've got to go or I'm going to be late." She leaned forward and placed another kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you Sunday?" 

Ray nodded. "Yeah. I'll be there. Do you need me to bring anythin'?" 

"Just your appetite. Oh...and your strong back. Jacob wants his swing put together, and you've been volunteered to help." 

Ray grinned. "I think I can handle that." He moved to hand the envelope of photos back to her, but Lynn shook her head. 

"Those are yours. I had doubles made." Lynn turned toward Stella. "Was nice to meet you." 

Stella nodded and smiled. "Was nice meeting you as well." Being a lawyer had given her a lot of practice at saying things she didn't really mean. 

Ray watched as Lynn walked away. Stella noticed that he was still smiling. She sighed impatiently. "Ray." No response. "Ray. Ray. RAY!!" 

"What! Oh, sorry Stell." Ray dropped his head for a moment, looking slightly sheepish. Ray looked up and started to say something but he was interrupted by a shout. 

"Kowalski! Get yer ass in my office!" Lieutenant Welsh's voice carried easily across the squad room. 

Ray sighed heavily. "Duty bellows. Look...can ya just wait here? This won't take but a minute. Then maybe...if ya want we can grab a bit ta eat. Not a date or anything, " Ray was quick to assure her. "Just figured we could find a quite place ta catch up." 

Stella considered his offer and his mood. Ray's emotions always were like quicksilver, rapidly swinging one way then another. At least he was no longer speaking to her like she was a stranger. And the precinct was loud and far too chaotic for a real conversation. She had promised her former mother-in-law that she would talk to Ray, and so far she hadn't really done that. "Sure, Ray. That would be nice." 

Ray smiled. "Great." With a flick of his wrist he sent the envelope of pictures he was still holding sailing gently toward his desk where they landed in the center of his blotter. A few slid part way out but did not escape entirely. 

Ray headed for Welsh's office. He got two steps away before turning to look over his shoulder, back at Stella. "Oh, don't touch my desk." With that he walked quickly away. 

Stella gave an unlady like snort at being admonished as if she were a child. Like she had wanted to touch his desk. Feeling a bit rebellious she stepped closer to the desk, and leaned in to see what she could of the photos that had slipped partially free. 

Her breath caught seeing it was a picture of Ray and Lynn. Ray was in a tux. The severe black suit, combined with a simple white shirt, made for strikingly clean lines of form and color. It gave him an elegant and sophisticated look. The only bit of color in his outfit was an emerald green vest that perfectly matched the emerald green and gold of Lynn's dress. The dress Lynn was wearing was long and flowing, with thigh high cuts in the skirt to allow for easy moment and a plunging neckline. Above their heads hung a banner that read, "Chicago International Ballroom Dance Competition" 

Dance Competition! Stella was astounded. She and Ray had danced but just for fun. She'd never thought he would ever consider entering a competition. Essentially, while they were good together, she never thought he would be good enough to compete. She looked at another photo. The photographer had managed to catch Ray in the middle of lifting Lynn. The next photo showed him lowering her slowly, letting her body slide down his in an incredibly passionate and erotic maneuver. Stella could all but feel the heat between them. 

She couldn't see any of the other photos. Stella looked around, feeling foolish for checking to see that no one was watching her. It wasn't like she and Ray were strangers. Besides he'd never denied her anything before, so surely he wouldn't object to her looking at the rest of the pictures while she waited for him to finish with Welsh. Stella reached forward to pick up the envelope, only to pull back abruptly when a large white blur launched itself at her from under Ray's desk. 

Stella stepped back realizing the blur was actually a dog. A very large dog. She held herself perfectly still as the dog snarled silently at her, sharp white teeth fully exposed, and all the hair on it's back raised. The dog barked once, sharply, like a summons of some kind, and then resumed its silently menacing posture. 

Stella had, at first, thought that perhaps it was the Mountie's dog. Wolf, Stella mentally corrected herself. Dog, wolf, whatever, this was most definitely not him, she thought as her fear rose. For one thing, he'd never snarled at her. And for another, this dog had weird eyes. One was blue and the other was brown. She would have remembered seeing that before. 

"Nice doggie. Good doggie." Stella backed away again, and then again. She was relieved that the dog didn't move forward. It stayed near Ray's desk, but it was no longer silent. Its growl was slowly building in volume. 

The dog barked again, and Stella flinched. Everyone in the squad room stopped what they were doing to watch, but no one approached. She was getting ready to ask, no beg, for someone to help, when Ray suddenly appeared. 

"BeBe. Stand down." Ray ordered. The dog immediately stopped snarling, its hair lying flat, and the tail began wagging. Ray crouched down, and ruffled the dog's fur, scratching lightly behind its ears. "Good girl, BeBe. Good girl." 

"Good girl!!" Stella all but shrieked in outrage. "That damn dog attacked me!" 

Ray frowned at her. "She did not attack you." 

"She most certainly did." 

Ray stood, and faced Stella. She felt like he was she squaring off with her the same way he would with a suspect. For the first time in her life, Stella realized her ex-husband could be intimidating when he wanted to be. She was also very aware of the fact that the rest of the squad room continued to watch events unfold, no one bothering to interfere or interrupt. 

"BeBe was just guarding my desk. She doesn't let anyone touch it when I'm not around. " Ray held up a hand, and pointed in that odd way of his with both his index finger and pinkie. "I told you not to touch my desk. She wouldn't have bothered you if you hadn't touched it." 

"That dog is a menace." Stella hissed, her eyes narrowed in rage. How dare he take the side of a dog over her's? Especially in front of an entire room full of people. 

"No she isn't. If she were a menace, she'd have bit you." Ray gave her the once over with his eyes. "Yer not bleeding. Not a mark on ya. She didn't do anythin' but make ya back away. Just like she's been trained ta do." 

"You trained her to attack people??!" Stella shouted. Ray's mother had mentioned he'd gotten a dog while he was in Canada, but she'd never said a word about him training it to do anything. 

Ray shrugged one shoulder looking decidedly unapologetic. "She only attacks on command. An' I already told you, She. Did. Not. Attack You. She was just guarding my desk." 

Stella stepped forward; ready to get in Ray's face, but immediately changed her mind when BeBe placed herself between them, her hair again standing on end. There was no mistaking her hostile posture even if she wasn't snarling this time. She was obviously protective of Ray. 

Further conversation was halted when Welsh stepped outside his office. "What is going on out here??!" 

Stella turned to answer, but Ray beat her to it. "Just a little misunderstanding, Sir." 

Stella glared at Ray. "A bit more than just a misunderstanding, Ray. You always did have a knack for the understatement." 

Welsh raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, bring it in my office, so we can clear up this...little problem. The rest of you, " Welsh looked daggers at everyone else in the squad room, "get back to work." 

Stella stalked toward Welsh's office. She stopped halfway into the room, and watched as Welsh casually crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the front of his desk. He didn't look as if he'd changed over the past few years. Same gruff, no nonsense exterior was still firmly in place. 

Ray closed the door, and then moved to stand so that he also faced Welsh. He stood several feet to Stella's left. A quick glance down confirmed what Stella already expected. Ray's dog had positioned herself so that she sat between them. The dog faced Welsh, her head up, and ears forward. Stella was reminded of seeing soldiers standing at parade rest. 

"So tell me what was going on out there." Welsh ordered. 

"That dog," Stella pointed at BeBe, "attacked me." 

Welsh raised his eyebrows. "BeBe bit you?" 

Stella hesitated for just a moment. "Well...no, she didn't bite me. But that is beside the point." 

"And the point is?" 

"That dog is a menace." Stella stated firmly. 

Ray snorted. "She is not. She just did what she's been trained ta do." 

Welsh tipped his head in a silent question toward Ray. Ray shrugged one shoulder. "Stella touched my desk." 

"Ah." Welsh nodded at that. "You told her not to?" 

"O' course. Told her 'fore I came in here." 

Welsh leveled a look at Stella. "You touched Ray's desk because?" 

"That is not the issue here." Welsh stared at her, and waited. He was obviously not going to accept that as an answer. Stella sighed. "I wanted to see the photos he had on his desk." 

"I sincerely hope that the photos in question were not related to a criminal investigation, Mrs. Vecchio. I am sure that I don't need to remind you that you no longer work with the district attorney's office, nor are you employed by the city of Chicago in any legal capacity. We naturally restrict access of private citizens to materials pertaining to an on going investigation." 

Stella flushed, embarrassed at being lectured like an errant schoolgirl. She was also not used to having Welsh treat her as anything but an assistant state's attorney. Until now, she'd never realized just how much respect from him her former position had accorded her. 

"They were not crime photos." 

Welsh raised an eyebrow. "So they were of a more personal nature then?" 

Stella glanced at Ray waiting for him to offer up an explanation, but he remained silent, staring straight ahead. Evidently he's been taking lessons from that Mountie, Stella thought snidely. Giving up on having Ray say anything, Stella finally answered. "Yes, they were personal." 

"I see." Welsh frowned. "You couldn't just ask? Felt the need to help yourself, did you?" 

Stella glared at Welsh, uncomfortable with the fact that she was no longer in control of the situation. "I was simply curious. I didn't think Ray would object to my looking at them while he was in here with you." 

Ray spoke up. "Then you should have asked. Coulda saved a lot trouble if you had. If I'da handed them to you, BeBe wouldn't have bothered ya." 

"Look, the issue here is your dog, not whether or not I should have gotten your permission to look at something on your desk." 

"No, I don't think Ray's dog is an issue." Welsh stated calmly. "BeBe is a well-mannered, disciplined animal." 

"Excuse me? Well-mannered? She snarled at me!!" 

"Did she ever move more than five feet from Ray's desk?" 

"No." 

"Did she pursue you in any way? Move to chase you?" 

"That is only because I didn't run." 

"Yes or no...did she attempt to chase you?" 

"No." 

"Did she back off when Ray ordered her to?" 

"Yes." 

"Then I fail to see the problem." Welsh sighed. "Look...everyone around here knows enough to leave Ray's desk alone when he isn't there." 

Welsh gave Stella a hard look. "Common courtesy should have dictated equal respect of his personal, private property from you. Uninvited intrusions on one's personal property still amounts to trespass here in Chicago." Welsh nodded sharply once when Stella felt herself blush at his comment. Point made. 

"I okayed BeBe being here, and she has never been a problem. Just like the Mountie's wolf." 

"The Mountie's wolf never snarled at anyone." Stella muttered. 

"Yeah, well, BeBe isn't interested in Voodoo witch doctors, or cultivating flowers either." Ray shrugged. "Figure it's an even trade." 

Stella chose to ignore those comments, not understanding what Ray was referring to. "What if another cop needed something and Ray wasn't here?" 

"Meaning?" Welsh raised an eyebrow. 

"Having a guard dog on duty might just get in the way of solving a case, Lieutenant." 

Ray sighed. "Hasn't yet. 'Sides the Lieutenant can take anything he wants off my desk. So can Fraser. If I'm not around, they just need ta ask either one of them." 

"As I'm sure you are aware, Mrs. Vecchio, we do not routinely swap cases around here. And even if we did, it is unlikely that another detective could find what was needed on Ray's desk without Ray's help. Organization is not, nor has it ever been one of his better skills." 

"Hey. I know where everything is." Ray protested. "No one else needs ta know." 

Stella sighed, admitting defeat. She had heard that Welsh stood by his detectives. She had respected that when she worked here, but she hadn't fully appreciated what it meant at the time. If she were honest, BeBe hadn't done anything more than scare her. And in truth, she would have had no reason to be afraid if she had simply swallowed her pride and asked Ray's permission to see those photos. 

"Why are you here, Mrs. Vecchio? I thought you and Ray were in Florida." Welsh cocked his head to one side, studying her. 

"We are in town to visit Ray's family. I stopped by to visit with Ray while Ray was visiting with the Mountie, Fraser." Stella shook her head, realizing just how confusing that sentence just sounded. 

"I see." Welsh nodded, apparently following that with no trouble at all. "And have you gotten to visit?" 

"Not really, Sir." Ray shrugged one shoulder. "She hasn't been here all that long." 

Welsh pursed his lips. "Well, then maybe the two of you should take some time and catch up. " Welsh waved a hand dismissing both of them. "Oh, and be sure that we don't have any more misunderstandings in the future." 

"Yes, sir." Ray tipped his head toward Welsh in a movement that wasn't quite a nod, but simply an acknowledgement, before turning to open the door. He waved a hand in front of himself indicating Stella should go first, quietly closing the door after when he followed her out. 

"Let's...ah...let's take a walk." Ray headed for the exit, BeBe at his side. It left Stella with no choice but to follow. She had expected him to head for the parking lot and the GTO, but evidently Ray really had meant 'take a walk', because he turned and headed down the street toward a near by park. With a resigned sigh, Stella fell in step beside him. Bebe walked between them. Stella wasn't sure, but she suspected the dog was throwing hostile glances at her when Ray wasn't looking. 

"So...you saw the pictures of me and Lynn?" Ray didn't sound angry or embarrassed. 

"Only a few of them. When you tossed them on the desk a few slipped free of the envelope. I was going to look at the rest when...well, when your dog stopped me." 

Ray shook his head slightly. "Her name is BeBe, Stella." Ray reached down and scratched BeBe behind the ears, and then along her back. 

"Never figured you'd have a dog." 

Ray snorted. "You were the one who didn't like dogs. Or cats. Or goldfish. Remember? No pets was yer rule. Went along the same lines as the no kids rule." 

Time to change the subject, Stella told herself. "So, how long have you and Lynn been dancing?" 

"Little over a year. Met her after I got back from Canada. Was working a case, and needed some forensic info. Lynn was the tech also assigned to the case. We just sort of...well, we sort of hit it off from the beginning." 

"Who's Jacob?" Stella remembered Lynn making reference to building a swing. 

"Jake's her oldest boy. He'll be five in another month. Great kid really." Ray smiled, his blue eyes warming. He obviously liked Jake. Stella felt her heart constrict a little. It would appear that Lynn might provide Ray with a ready-made family. Lynn could give Ray something Stella had categorically refused to provide. 

"You said Jacob was her oldest...how many children does Lynn have?" 

"Jake. Joey, who's three. And the baby is Maya. She's sixteen months." 

"And what does the father do?" Assuming, of course, they all have the same father, Stella thought. 

"Phil? Oh he's a cop. Works outta the 17th. Good man." 

"You've met him?" Stella was stunned. 

"Well, yeah." Ray shot her a quizzical look. "Couldn't really take his wife out dancing if I hadn't met him. But then I knew him even before I knew her. Not that it matters." 

"Lynn's married?" Stella hadn't expected that. Remembering the heat she saw between them in the photo, Stella had trouble believing they weren't more than just dance partners. She never would have expected Ray to be fooling around with a married woman. He had more integrity than that. Or it least she always thought he did. She'd assumed that Lynn was divorced, getting divorced, or was one of those numerous unwed mothers that are constantly in the news. 

Ray stopped to look at her. His expression was hard. Stella recognized the warning look from when they were married. She knew that what she had implied in her question hadn't gone unnoticed. 

"We just dance together, Stella. Nothing else. Phil and Lynn have a great marriage. I respect that." He then resumed walking. 

Okay. They just dance. "So what does Phil think of Lynn dancing with you?" 

"He's okay with it. She started dancing ta get back inta shape after Maya was born. Well, actually she was dancing before that. Course, Phil can't dance worth a damn." Ray shook his head in disgust. "Can't understand how someone as physically talented as that man is, can be such a klutz on the dance floor. Reminds me of Fraser. Man has no sense of rhythm. Anyway, he knows she likes doing it, and he's just glad she's got a partner who doesn't frustrate the hell out of her." 

"Must be a very understanding man to let his wife dance with another man." Stella couldn't resist commenting. Ray certainly never would have allowed her to dance with another man the way Lynn evidently danced with Ray. 

Ray shrugged. "Phil isn't the possessive type. 'Sides he knows she likes to get a night out, and have some time ta do what she enjoys. It's hard for her to get to be more than just a wife and mother. She doesn't pitch a fit when he wants a night out. They've been married for twelve years. It works for them. An' it doesn't hurt that Phil and me are friends. He taught me how ta rock climb." 

"You're rock climbing?" Stella stared at Ray in amazement. 

"Yep. Sort a started with me and Fraser. When we went ta Canada after Muldoon, had ta climb a mountain. Course, Fraser did most of the climbing. I wasn't a lot of help at that point. Getting pushed outta plane and nearly freezing my ass off had a bit to do with that. Not really an excuse, but," Ray shrugged one shoulder, "there it is. Figured if I was gonna spend much time in Canada then I better learn a few things. Met Phil before I went ta Canada that second time with Fraser lookin' for the hand of Franklin. Phil just showed me the basics then, but I've been doin' it regular now. Gotten pretty good at it." 

"You climbed a moutain?" Stella was beginning to think that maybe she wasn't talking to her ex-husband, but some sort of clone. 

"Couple of 'em." 

"Your mother never mentioned anything like that." 

"Well, she wouldn't, cause she doesn't know. Don't like to worry her. Dad knows. He thought the whole adventure thing in Canada was pretty cool. Tried talkin' him in to goin' the next time. If we go in the summer he just might." 

"Next time? You're planning on going again?" 

"Yeah. Once I get enough leave time. Not worth it unless I can go for a month or more." 

They had made it to the park. BeBe looked up at Ray and yipped once as though asking for something. Ray smiled at her. "Okay. You can go play, but stay where I can see you, and don't mess with any strange dogs. Understand?" 

BeBe barked, for all the world sounding like she did understand everything Ray had just said. Ray nodded, and made a gesture with his hand. BeBe took off like a shot, bounding across the park. 

"Ray...were you just talking to a dog?" 

Ray hung his head for a moment as though embarrassed, but then looked up with a shy little boy smile. "Yeah, I know. Kind of got to be a habit when I was up North. When yer life depends on yer sled dogs, and there isn't anyone else ta talk to....well, you talk to the dogs." 

Stella frowned. "I thought Constable Fraser was with you on this...adventure?" 

"He was for most of it. But he got called ta help out with some stuff that the Canadian government wasn't willing ta let me tag along on. So I was on my own for two months." 

"He left you on your own! Out in the artic...Alone! Of all the irresponsible, stupid...I thought he had better sense than that." 

Ray looked at her, surprised by her outrage. "Well, it wasn't a big deal at the time. I'd been up there for nine months by then, and I was pretty good at mushing the dogs. Fraser left me in Yellowknife. Coulda just stayed there, but the guy who normally makes the mail run was sick. So I volunteered ta do it. Woulda died o' boredom waitin' around for Fraser ta get back." Ray was very matter of fact about the whole thing. 

Stella shook her head trying to wrap her mind around the image of her ex-husband trekking across the wilderness alone. She was startled out of her thoughts when Ray whistled once, sharply. BeBe immediately appeared at his side, tongue hanging out of her mouth. Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a piece of jerky. He held up a hand, and BeBe sat down. He then made another motion, and BeBe sat up in a classic begging posture. 

He offered the jerky to her. "Gently." Ray ordered her, and with exaggerated care, BeBe took the offered treat. "Good girl." Ray rubbed her ears, and nodded to her. "Stay close." With that she was off again across the park, making large circles around Ray and Stella. 

"Was BeBe one of your sled dogs?" 

"Nah. Her dam was though." Ray grinned at Stella. "Seems Diefenbaker got friendly with her while we were on the trail. Long story short, BeBe's mom died when the pups were just a month old. Kinda young ta be without their mother. We managed ta farm the rest of the pups out to the locals. BeBe was the only one left. She was the runt o' the litter, and weren't the strongest. For awhile there, I was the only one who was sure she'd make it." 

Ray's eyes moved to track BeBe where she was stalking a squirrel. "She's a fighter, my BeBe. Had ta bottle feed her till she could handle solid food. And she slept in my sleeping bag. Still sleeps with me. Fraser thinks I spoil her, but she's still better than Diefenbaker when it comes ta sticking with me. Better mannered too. She doesn't beg for stuff. An' she listens better. Not really fair to say given that Dief is deaf, but she does." 

Ray walked over toward a bench and sat down. Stella joined him. Both of them watching as BeBe missed her lunge after the squirrel she'd been stalking. Undaunted, she began stalking another one. 

"So how are things in Florida?" 

"Business is good. I'm handling some very complicated cases. If all goes as planned, I'll make partner this year." 

"Ah." 

Stella suppressed a hiss of frustration at hearing that non-committal noise. What doest that mean, she wondered, but refused to ask. 

"How's the bowling alley?" 

"Surprisingly good. Ray seems to enjoy running it. He likes the people. I think he knows all the regulars by name now. We should be able to sell it and make a good profit." 

"Why would ya sell if if Ray likes it and it's doin' well?" 

"A bowling alley isn't exactly the sort of business that would impress my future partners." 

"Ah." 

Again that annoying little sound. "What does that mean?" 

Ray shrugged. "Nothing really." 

"It does so mean something." Stella insisted, determined to get an answer. "Tell me." 

Ray sighed. "You know, when you ask most people how are things, they don't usually start by telling you how good business is. Most people, Stella, tell you how their families are, how the weather is, how they are adjusting to what is different and what's the same...stuff like that. Most people work to support their hobbies, but for you work is your hobby. You don't have anything else in your life." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me. You don't have anything else in your life." 

"Oh please." She was not going to be lectured by some one who didn't have a life of his own. His not having a life was why he followed her around after their divorce. 

Ray studied her for a minute. She was unprepared when he issued a challenge. "Name one thing you've done in the last six months that wasn't directly related to a case or your career in some way." 

"We went out to dinner." Stella stated. 

"Uh-huh. Where?" 

"The country club." 

Ray snorted. "Let me guess....one of the partners had a dinner party, or its where one of them regularly goes, so you could just happen ta bump into 'em?" 

Stella opened her mouth to argue and then closed it with a snap realizing that Ray was right. Ray leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. His gaze rested on the ground between his feet. 

"You know when I was getting ready to go to Canada, I checked to see how much leave time I had comin'. Coulda knocked me over with a feather when I realized I had over a year on the books. But once I got ta thinkin' about it, I wasn't really all that surprised. We were married for fifteen years. And in the last ten, you and me never took a vacation. Not even just a long weekend ta get away. Hell, in the last five years we were together, I used up all of three sick days and one personal day. I didn't have anything else ta do but work, wasn't any reason to stay home alone." 

Ray shook his head, and then turned slightly to look at her. "It isn't any wonder I followed you around like a lost dog when we got divorced. I mean, I didn't have anythin' else. Gave up boxing cause you didn't like it. Not that you were worried I'd get hurt. Think your biggest concern was that I might show up at your office or at a dinner party with a black eye that would somehow make you look bad." 

There was no hostility in his voice, no accusation, just a simple statement of fact. Stella wasn't sure what to say to that. She had been worried that he would get hurt boxing, but in all honesty she didn't think his participation in that sport would sit well with her coworkers. 

"Ray-" 

"And you didn't like that I went ta the bars with the guys. God forbid I get drunk and disorderly. Not that I ever did, but you were worried I might. An' you never had time to go dancing." Ray smiled sadly. "Remember when we first got married? We used ta go dancing every weekend. Friday and Saturday, we were never home before 3 AM." 

Stella hated it when he brought up their marriage. She had to stop this trip down memory lane. "We're not married any more." She reminded him forcefully. 

Ray nodded. "Damn good thing to." 

"What?" That was the last thing she'd expected him to say. 

"I like my life better now. A lot better." Ray reached out and tenderly cupped her face with one hand, before turning to rest his elbow on his knee again, and look at the ground. 

"I haven't had so much fun in years. I'm dancing again. And I love it. Lynn and I took second in that dance competition. Was her idea, but I had a great time doin' it. I'm teachin' some of the local kids at the YMCA how to fix cars. Never thought I'd be the one to teach anybody anythin', but I enjoy doing it, and they seem to like learnin' it. I've gone to see more movies in the last two years than I did in the fifteen years we were married. I take my mountain bike out on the weekends and hit the trails with BeBe. I play with Lynn and Phil's kids, and I have dinners out with friends that don't involve talkin' about work." 

Ray raised his head to look at her, made eye contact and held it. "Getting divorced was the best damn thing that ever happened to me." 

Stella sat back, stunned. "I don't-" 

"Yeah, I know. It isn't what you thought I'd say. To be honest, I didn't think I'd ever say it either. But when you spend enough time with nothin' to do but think...well, you think. With nothin' to look at but snow, and no one to talk to but dogs...you'd be amazed at how much you can really come to understand 'bout yerself and life in general." 

Ray sighed. " I gave up boxing because you asked me to. Gave up goin' out with my friends. Went to those damn black tie dinners cause you wanted to. Gave up dancing. Made nice with people I couldn't stand because you asked me to. I told Dad ta take the GTO with him to Arizonia cause I knew you didn't like it." 

"Ray...you love that car." She thought Damien had taken the car out of spite. It had never occurred to her that Ray had asked him to take it. 

"Yeah. I do. But you hate it. I told Dad to take it with him cause I figured you'd be askin' for it next, and it would be safer with him. Don't really love that car as much as what it means. When Dad and me couldn't talk about anythin' else, we always had the GTO. Couldn't afford to let her go forever." 

"I...I never...I mean..." Stella stammered not sure what to say. 

"Remember me getting those citations?" Ray snorted. "You were more impressed because you thought I'd move ahead in my career, not with what I'd done to get them. You couldn't take a day off work ta help me when I'd gotten shot in the leg getting' one of 'em. I limped around on my own. Figured I could be sick and hurtin' at work just as easy as I could at home for all the more help I got. Hell, I even quit doin' undercover work for awhile cause you didn't like it." 

Stella stared at him, speechless. She never really thought that she'd made him do anything. All she'd ever wanted was for him to be more, to dress better, to be more polished, to fit in better with her friends. She never saw any changes, only what was lacking. 

Ray pursed his lips and smiled sadly. "It's okay. I gave up stuff cause I thought it would make you happy. And I wanted you to be happy. Truth was, there wasn't a damn think I could do that would really make you happy. Just didn't really come to understand that until I was out in the middle of nowhere." 

Ray shook his head. "Never thought I'd say this either, but Vecchio might be the man for you. He sure is a snappy dresser. An' he can be a real smooth talker when he wants ta be." Ray smirked. "Charming...the way you wanted me to be. And he's the kind of guy who could go all those places you wanted me ta go. All the places I didn't want." 

Stella opened her mouth, but Ray raised a hand halting her. "I love you. Always have. And it is good to see you. But to be honest, I would have liked for you to come see me because you wanted to, not because you had to." 

"I did want to see you." 

The look on Ray's face was enough to keep her from saying more. "We both know the only reason you came to see me was 'cause Mum asked you to. And I am pretty damn sure the only way Vecchio convinced you to come to Chicago is because there was something here that will help your career." 

Stella felt herself flush at that. She had come because she wanted to see her old boss and get a recommendation from him. And she wanted copies of cases she worked on thinking they might prove useful later. 

"Bet you haven't been to the beach once since you moved to Florida." Ray shook his head. "Living in Vacationland, USA, and haven't taken the time to enjoy it." 

"Not everyone can goof off, Ray. There is work that needs to be done." 

"Uh-hunh. 24/7, three hundred and sixty five days a year." Ray raised an eyebrow. "No one NEEDS to work that much, Stella. Even with dancin', rock climbin', teachin' and just hanin' out, my job still gets done. Got the best case closure rate in the department." 

Ray wasn't bragging. Stella already knew that he had a phenomenal closure rate. When she worked in Chicago, other lawyers loved getting case he worked on, because it was almost always an open and shut case by the time they got hold of it. Ray always was a good cop. It was one of the things that convinced her he could be good at anything he put his mind to. He just never put his mind to the things she wanted for him. 

"Funny thing is that I like my job better now that it isn't all I've got in my life. I'm happier at work and less likely ta kick someone in the head. It's a nice balance. Somethin' I hadn't even realized was missin' until I found it again." 

Ray's cell phone rang shrilly, an interruption Stella was grateful for. "Yeah....I'm in the park. BeBe needed some exercise, an' I needed some air. Yeah...Stella is here....Sure. We'll wait." Ray disconnected the call. "That was Fraser. He'll be here in a minute or two with Vecchio." 

Ray whistled for BeBe. She immediately abandoned her pursuit of a squirrel and raced back to Ray. Ray reached into his pocket and gave her another treat. "Sit. Down." Ray ordered, and BeBe flopped down at Ray's feet. Ray smiled at her, and vigorously rubbed her belly when she rolled over. "You are spoiled rotten." Ray accused with obvious affection. 

"We did have some good times? Didn't we?" Stella asked hesitantly, not entirely sure any more. 

"Yeah, we did. They just weren't all good." Ray didn't sound upset or particularly concerned about it. Stella realized with some astonishment that he sounded decidedly comfortable with that assessment. Somewhere along the line he had gotten over her, and was moving on with his life. The man she thought she new better than anyone was now a stranger, deeply involved in a life she knew next to nothing about. She wasn't sure just how she felt about that. 

"Average marriage in the U.S. lasts somethin' like six years. We made fifteen. Some were good years, and ...some weren't. No shame in that." 

Stella sighed. "No. No shame." She whispered to herself. Nothing to be proud of either. Somehow this simple visit as a favor to her former mother-in-law just ended up being something so different from what she'd been expecting. She would have a lot to think about. 

Ray rose smoothly to his feet. "C'mon BeBe. Yer daddy and his partner oughta be here soon." Ray headed for the edge of the park, BeBe hard on his heels. Stella rose to follow, moving to walk in step beside Ray. She wasn't surprised when BeBe immediately switched sides so that she walked between them. Evidently she was still considered a threat. 

They met Fraser, Diefenbaker, and Vecchio at the edge of the park. Unlike most dogs, BeBe didn't leave Ray's side to greet Diefenbaker. She stayed squarely between Ray and Stella. Dief came forward to touch noses with BeBe, but quickly returned to stand next to her husband. She remembered him telling her that the wolf liked him because he gave him donuts. She found herself wondering how many sweets he'd already fed the wolf that morning. 

Fraser looked just as she remembered. The uniform just as pristine as always, with not a hair out of place. It was a mystery how he always managed to do that. Fraser nodded to her. "Mrs. Vecchio. It is a pleasure to see you again." 

Stella nodded to him in turn. She was caught of guard when her current husband, and former husband, shook hands and smiled. She hadn't thought they'd be able to be so cordial, especially when Ray had refused her invitation to the wedding. She assumed they hated each other. 

"Good to see you, Vecchio. You look better than ya did the last time I saw ya." 

"Good to see you, Kowalski. An' I have ta look better than the last time. I'd just gotten out of the hospital then." 

"Oh yeah. That would explain it." Ray chuckled, and winked at Vecchio. "Thought maybe Florida had just improved yer looks." 

"Ha-ha. Funny man." 

Both men were totally relaxed with each other. She had expected Ray to bristle or show some sort of possessiveness toward her the way he had in the past. His lack of hostility hammered home the fact that he really was over her. 

Vecchio leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Stella's cheek. "You have a good visit, sweetheart?" 

Stella considered that question. Good? More like interesting. Vaguely disturbing. There was no way she could tell her husband that she was upset to learn her ex-husband had gotten over her. Or how much his assessment of her life had bothered her. 

"Yes. We did." She opted for the safest possible answer. 

"Good. Say, Kowalski...you want ta join us for lunch?" 

"Can't. Gotta get back to work. Maybe some other time." 

Vecchio nodded. "We'll be in town for two weeks." 

"Sure. I'll give you a call when I get some free time." 

Stella knew without a doubt that Ray was just saying that to be polite. They weren't going to get together in the next two weeks. He confirmed her believe, when he turned toward her and hugged her lightly. 

"Was good to see you. Hope you have a good visit with the Vecchios. Take care of yourself, Stella." He tipped his head and smiled at her. "Good-bye." 

He nodded once toward Vecchio, and then Fraser. "See ya later, Frase?" 

"I'll be by after lunch, Ray. Unless of course you need me there-" 

Ray waved a hand, dismissing Fraser's offer. "Nah. Have lunch, visit as long as ya want. I got it covered. Know you two have a lot to talk about." 

Ray headed down the street, Bebe still close by his side. Stella felt strangely bereft when he didn't even glance back. She was part of his past, and held no place in his future. It was what she'd wanted, but some how she'd never expected it to feel this way, as though the world had tilted slightly and she had lost something she'd considered disposable only to discover it was priceless at just that moment. 

"Stella? You okay, honey?" 

Shaking herself out of her reverie she smiled at her husband. "Yes, Ray. I'm fine. Where are we going for lunch?" She tried to infuse some enthusiasm into her question, even though she really didn't care. She nodded and smiled at what Ray said, even though she didn't hear it. She walked along with her husband, letting the conversation he was having with the Mountie drift over her, still lost in her thoughts. Her ex-husband had given her a lot to think about. 

* * *

End


End file.
